Harry Potter the Fantasy Fulfiller
by HogwartsWritter
Summary: At the beginning of 6th year Harry becomes pretty popular with his female students
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter the fantasy fulfiller

Chapter 1: Hannah Abbott

Until this year I never noticed girls that much, Cho and I didn't end well after we gave it a go after Cedric died. That all changed when we returned from summer holiday beginning of sixth year when all the girls started sprouting breasts. Hannah was a shy,timid, pink faced girl with blonde pigtails. When we returned from holiday she was a well round breasted confident woman.

Waking back to Griffindor after another rubbish divinations class my mind was focusing on how sexy ginny's curves have gotten over the summer when I bumped into someone.

"You do realize you grabbed my breasts right?" Hannah asked slightly smiling at me, that's when I felt her heart pulsating through her warm and soft breast.

"Now I do, thank you Hannah" I smiled and began to detach my hand when she grabbed my wrist and held it there staring into my eyes. She smiled and led me through the castle to the prefects bathroom after checking to see if it was clear. When we were safe inside she locked the door and opened her robe a bit, the smell of her perfume hit me like a punch to the face while the sunlight danced against the pale skin of her large c cupped breast as she pulled her robe apart even further.

"Harry, I've wanted to do this since I saw you in the Triwizard tournament."

"But I thought" she cut me off as she pressed her soft lips against mine as she let her robes slide to the floor. My hands instinctively went to her waist as she slowly undid my shirt, I rubbed my hand up her smooth back feeling her lace lingerie, I peeked my eyes open to sneak a peak."red is definitely her color" I thought to myself as she she pushed me hungrily looked down my chest where her gaze landed on my growing erection. She slowly knelt down on her knees as she unzipped my pants and pulled my boxers down with them where my boner stood full attention. She looked up at me and sexily licked her lips as she flicked her tongue against my tip. She soon engulfed my shaft in her warm mouth, my head tilted back as my eyes shut in ecstasy. A moan escaped my mouth as I unclasped her bra and let it drop to the ground. She slid her tongue underneath my shaft as she fondled my balls. Feeling adventurous I grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to pump my dick in and out of her mouth. I felt my balls tightening as she started moaning into my penis making it vibrate, soon I was unloading my seed into the back of her throat. She swallowed it as she stood up and looked him in the eyes. Under her breath she muttered a contraceptive charm as she pushed me into the hot tub sized tub as she walked into the warm water and straddled my lap and slowly impaled herself on my length. As she adjusted herself she began rocking her hips against my pelvis as she held onto my red and gold tie. Her breathing became faster, more rugged as she grinded circles a top my lap. As she leaned back I kissed her tits sending a shiver down her spine. Running my tongue around her erect nipples I gave one a nip as it sent her over the edge as her womanhood clenched around my cock as her body rocked with orgasmic waves. Worn out she settled her head against my neck as she began kissing it,leaving a hickey.

"Let's do this again sometime" she whispered into Harry's ear as she stood up and left. Taking the hint Harry got dressed and went to tell Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Katie Bell

Another quidditch match gone well Harry thought as he circled the field one last time before he headed to the locker room when he saw Katie Bell still on her broom. He kicked up his broom and flew to her to see what was up. Over his years as a quidditch player he had developed a cruh on her. Flying next to her he sat and admired the grounds as he slowly held her hand. She looked at him and smiled as she nuzzled against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Taking her chin in his hand he kissed her passionately slowly he pulled her onto his broom as she used her wand to lower it to the ground. Unbuttoning her blouse Harry slipped her out of her skirt carefully. Casting a contraceptive charm and a silencing spell her plunged into her as she yelped in surprise nd pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck for steadiness.

"Your so tight" Harry grunted as her mercilessly pounded her thighs with his thrusts, while toying wit the erect nipples of her A cupped breast.

"Your my first" she gasped out in little breaths in between moans as she took a big gasp for breath. Harry slowed down his rhythm as he felt that familiar feeling in his balls. Soon he was unleashing his load deep into her womb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Susan Bones

"Harry, Hannah told me what you two did. Could you maybe help me out?" Susan is a red headed hottie who's breast could cast a lust spell themselves.

"Sure, Susan what could I do for this horny Hufflepuff? I asked her in my most flirtatious voice

"I have this fantasy where you and I have sex in the room of requirement, willing to help me out?" She smiled and winked.

"After you my lady" I bowed and smiled at her through my shaggy hair. Holding my hand she pulled me through the castle corridors she suddenly stopped when she swung the door open and pulled me through, having me pin her against the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled and ran her hands through my hair as she pulled me into a kiss. My hands went up and grabbed her D sized breast, I began kneading and massaging them as she moaned into my lips and her knees began to buckle. One of my hands snaked down her hips,thighs and hooked her right under her knee as she wrapped it around my waist. I let go of her legs and grabbed her ass with both hands lifting her off the ground as she encircled me with her long legs. Putting one hand on her waist for support my other hand flew to my pants to where my growing bulge was struggling to break free. Once my erection was free I cast a contraceptive charm and a cushioning spell on the door. Lifting up her skirt I ripped off her silk panties and threw them into the corner.

"You won't be needing those any more" I grumbled as I slowly inserted myself into her soaked folds. Once fully in Harry began a slow rhythm pumping in and out of her when she whispered into his ear to go faster. Harry smirked as he began thrusting in and out of her wet cunt.

"Merlin's Beard!" Susan yelled as her hips were repeatedly slammed up against the door.

"You like that Suzy don't you? You like it when ram my big cock into your wet pussy"

"Yes, Harry pound me so hard I can't walk right tomorrow." She moaned out as she raked her nails across his back. Harry pounded her mercilessly until she was yelling his name loudly in orgasmic bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pavarti Patil and Lavander Brown

While sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron trying to convince Hermione to help us with our homework, Lavender Brown came and slipped me a note and giggled.

"Harry, word spreads fast, meet me and Pavarti in the divinations classroom at the stroke of midnight, don't be late because my crystal balls see a threesome in your future.

Your friends,

Lavander and Pavarti

" what does she want?" Ron asked stuffing his mouth with a chocolate frog grim grumbling as he got Dumbledore again.

"No need to be nosy Ronald, I'm sure she has perfectly good reasons to hand Harry a note. Right Harry?". " Harry?!"

"Oh. Yeah. Perfectly good reasons." I said as I went back to starring into space daydreaming about having my way with two women at the same time! As it came close to the tick of midnight Harry put on his invisibility cloak and grabbed the marauders map and carefully navigated to his least favorite place in the castle besides the potions room. When he opened the door he was hit with the smell of Lavander and Spice, as opposed the the mothy smell of Professor Trelawny .

"Just in time Harry, we've been expecting you" Pavarti seductively spoke as his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. Lavander sat in Pavarti's lap wearing nothing but a see through slip.

"You see Harry, Pavarti and I have been dating in secret. We we have always wanted to do a threesome with you and seeing as your new nickname amongst the girls is 'Fantasy Fulfiler' it proved our point even more. Thus you are here now." She smile, stood up and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her soft lips against mine. At first it was weird kissing Ron's ex girlfriend then it was magnificent. Harry began to realize why Ron snogged her all day long. As I nudged my tongue through her lips my hands reached down and grabbed her ass. Sliding my tongue to the back of her throat my hands brought her closer to me as my bulge pressed against her thigh. Hastily removing her slip I became completely oblivious to Pavarti sitting in the corner chair, her eyes watching them intently. As Harry went to work toying with her breast Lavander, with surprising strength ripped Harry's shirt off never breaking the kiss. With Harry's erection becoming unbearable he unzipped his pants and let his boxers drop. Lavander marveled at the size.

"You're bigger than Ron by almost three inches. Hear that Pavarti? He's about 9 inches!"

She smiled as she pushed him against the desk and knelt down on her knees.

"Let's see how skilled you are with your tongue" Pavarti finally spoke as she let her robe drop revealing she was wearing nothing underneath, as she walked behind harry she kissed his lips and Harry smiled. He grabbed her ass and pulled her on top of his face and began to eat her out as Lavander started too deepthroat him. Sometime later Lavander straddled him, bouncing up and down while making out with Pavarti, pushing her tongue down the Indian girls throat. Aroused Harry began bucking his hips up and down penetrating Lavander deeper while tongue fucking Pavarti. Lavander put her hands on Harry's chest and rocked back and forth as Harry cummed inside of her. Sending her over the edge Lavander couldn't hold back, bracing herself she yelled his name as the sensation ripped through her body. With a sigh Pavarti slipped off the desk as Lavander recovered and stood up.

"Your not that good Harry" she told him slightly disappointed.

"Practice makes perfect" Harry smiled his cocky grin. "Now let me show you how's its done. I talked with Hermione and she gave me an idea. Pavarti, bend over the table." Slightly curious she did as she was told and bent over the small side of the table.

"Petrifuckis totalass. It stretches and cleans you out. You'll see what for in a minute." Harry smiled. "Lavander, sit in front of Pavarti and have her eat you out."after telling everyone what to do Harry slowly inserted himself into Pavarti's ass. Once all the way in he gripped her hips and starred to thrust into her, he could her Pavarti moaning into Lavanders pussy as he repeatedly slammed into her ass making it jiggle. Wanting to prove himself he slipped two fingers inside her her wet folds and began pumping them in and out of her, smilling as he heard her scream into Lavander he added a third and eventually a fourth after getting her worked up he slammed his hips into her one last time and held her there as he unleashed his hot sticky mess into her ass. Biting her lip Pavarti gripped the edges of the table as she reached climax.

Note: I didn't come up with the spell credit goes to www. /harry-potter-dirtiest-spells-hogwarts-magic-hilarious/


End file.
